defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Tarielle Sunrise
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v286/someonerandom/tarianim.png Description Appearance Tarielle can be recognised with long wavy hair in a chestnut brown colour. She has very vivid blue eyes, and almost directly match the eyes of her mother. Her arathorian robes are generally a red/brown colour, Or white with a red headband and her arathorian tabard on Display. Her disciple of Arathor badge pinned to her robes, and a beautiful elegant ring on the middle finger of her right hand, A Signet of Arathorian Nobility declaring she is a noblewoman of Arathor. Personality Once a quiet young girl, Tarielle now has a strong belief in the light. She will often voice her faith and her opinions even if it displeases others. She is highly intelligent. but doesnt always come off as being so, those who know her well will see just how wise she is. Tari does what she believes is best for her friends and for Arathor. However, despite all this she obeys Anaei's commands without question and her loyalty lies with her first. She is a lighthearted woman who tends to be happy most of the time, trying to spread that happiness to the people she cares for the most. She often mocks people to bring a smile to their face, but those who know her understand what she is doing. She is fully devoted to her position at Strom as the highest ranked Physician. Known History Childhood Birthed by her mother in the proud city of Lordaeron, Tarielle spent a long happy childhood with her sister Anjela Sunrise, both studying little but the use of arcane magic, in hopes of following the steps of her mother and becoming a Mage. She was a quiet child, and yet was always very curious. Her parents were not overly strict, however if she was told to do something she would do it without question. Her loyalty and great love for her parents developed into a strong relationship and the family had a strong connection, one that would soon be torn apart. The Plague The family was at Stratholme when the plague hit, Arthas came to reap his justice upon the land and the family was split up fleeing from the city. Tarielle and her father fled to stormwind, where she would become a young priestess and train in the ways of the light. Her father left her, to launch a personal crusade in the hopes of finding his wife and elder daughter. Life as a Priestess Her life as a priestess of stormwind was an uneventful one for many years, she found her faith in the light and aided the injured. Her main line of work was healing the wounded. Though her heart lingered for home, she had found little peace in stormwind. She was recruited into Arathor by the request of _____, who sent her north to become a Physician. She later learned to love her new kingdom and finally felt at home. The Kingdom of Arathor : A New Start Early life as an Arathorian Upon joining the Kingdom of Arathor's war efforts, Tarielle was nervous around her new comrades. After her first day, the first thing she did was visit an inn and get rather drunk, which afterwards she felt very ashamed of. However did not regret it, as this was where she met one of her closest friends, Michael Dellore Who gave her a hat and supported her in her silly drunken state. This was the first act of Kindness she had seen in quite a long time and took to Dellore very quickly. Whenever she met trouble, he seemed to bail her out fairly quickly. And he has even shown understanding for Tarielle's compassion for Kyra... Kyra the Culist Kyra, a dark culist who lured Tarielle away from safety and inflicted some a very painful sickness upon her, eventually realised the error of her ways when she became very fond of Tari. Not too many days later, An elf named Celltrex was declaring his hatred for all arathorians in stormwind and launched a vicious swing of his blade towards Tari, who was saved by Kyra, taking a massive blow for her and becoming severly wounded. Tari healed her and ensured she did not die. Michael Dellore was present at this event and since has understood that Tari's faith in Kyra is not blind faith. Tari pledged to show Kyra the light and has since been working on a way to save her from the darkness which has corrupted her soul, The Dark Sphere . The cultist seems to be in great conflict, one moment wishing Tari dead and the next giving everything to defend her, Tari is not coninced that kyra's heart is filled with only darkness and will stop at nothing to show her friends this. Her great compassion for Kyra, however, would be tested if she was given an order by her even closer friend Anaei Trollbane Rhan'ia Anaei Trollbane The princess of Arathor, Anaei Trollbane, Gave the name "Lady" to Tarrielle and classed her as a Noblewoman of Arathor. She wears her signet ring proudly and attends to Anaei's every needs. Despite words bing spoken behind her back about it, Tari feels she has not changed since she received the position, she wishes to become a good friend in Anaei's eyes as the future unfolds, and cares very much for her. In tari's opinion, she is a very strong capable woman, with an open heart and a strong mind, and tarielle admires that. Tarielle's Expedition, Her Past The Expedition Tarielle has only recently found her sister, Anjela Sunrise, alive. She had been living in Dalaran and has become a powerful Kirin Tor mage. Her sister has stepped down from her Kirin Tor position to become united with her sister Tarielle once again, they planned to launch an expedition northwards in search of their long lost parents, as finding eachother had uttered a small glimmer of hope within them both. Accompanied by Navoe Eke, Praxxan ____ and the Two sunrise sisters, Eldarion (Red-Wolf) the Silver Raven lead the expedition to search the Plaguelands. Dellore, who had pledged to come along, took back his word the night before the expedition as he hinted Shariana his lover, did not want him to go. Upon leaving, tarielle had hoped he would show, but he didnt. They left north, after a long trip into Lordaeron and it's plaguedland, they came to Caer Darrow, where the two sisters had a confrontation with their long lost mother. An emotional moment was had, Eldarion knew that something was not right. Anabelle Sunrise was no longer a Kirin Tor mage, But now a deadly necromancer. Tari could not see this, and defended her mother as the Arathorian attacked her. Before long see saw clearly what had happened and took up Eldarions sword, slaying her mother and breaking her own heart in the process. In her near death, tarielle's mother thanked her daughters and revealed the location of their father. As she died, she reached out for her daughter Tarielle, Shedding a single tear and staring coldly, as death's grasp finally reached hold of her. Secretly taking her mothers wedding ring, Tarielle shed a few tears for her loss and left with the group. Bent on trying to understand what had happened, they seeked out their father at Stratholme. Not expecting the intense fight that was ahead of them, Eldarion attacked with his newly empowered sword, Sunrise's End and the team worked together to bring death to Raylthor Sunrise. Begging for his daughters forgiveness, he died a horrific death as Anjela Sunrise showed him no mercy. His body exploded until nothing left could be seen. Return to Strom and to ...Uncrowned - Shar Anaei? Upon returning to Stromgarde after her trip, Tarielle soon discovered that Anaei believed her own mother to be dead. Tarielle offered comfort to her friend, but Anaei made Tarielle her liason. She wished tarielle to give on her words to the now Regeant Lord of Stromgarde, and left to meditate and be alone. Tarielle was left alone, both of her parents were dead, her heart was broken, and she felt that Anaei did not want her companionship. She was very emotional, and spent the whole night sobbing her heart out into her pillow, barely sleeping. This was a terrible day for Arathor, and horrific day for Tarielle. Future Aspirations Tarielle hopes to one day earn the respect of her fellow Arathorians. She hopes that one day her opinion will be voiced and people will take what she has to say seriously. Many times she has delivered warnings about situations and been ignored. Ultimately, her goal is to acheive the title "Orin" within the Kingdom of Arathor and bestow her kindness, wisdom and faith upon her fellow Arathorians. Powers, Combat and Skill Foresight Tarielle's undeveloped power of foresight has been nothing but haunting nightmares and terrifying feelings. Rarely she will mention something is going to happen, just before it does. Or speak someones words, to herself, just as someone speaks them. She does not know she has this power. The Light Tarielle's strongly developed power in holy light is obvious to those who know her. Healing is her main form of holy power, however she has developed offensive spells. Telekenisis Her power of telekenisis is fairly weak, she can lift small objects for a long period of time and larger objects for a short period of time. If she lifts herself with the objects, the process that occurs is much easier. Locked Retribution She has recently once exploded in a holy rage. Her temper, however, calm at the time, all her fury is vented into holy wrath. Her divine judgement comes short and swift, and many do not expect this from her. She has a definate power locked within her and has not yet realised its true potential. Normally a peaceful person, however, she would not attempt to harness this power unless absoloutley necessary. Relationships Friends *Michael Dellore : Strong Friendship *Anaei Trollbane : Friendship *Maryne Hastings : Childhood Friendship *Kyra - The Cultist: Friendship *Merian Silversmith : Friendship *Jomell Pyroscrew: Faltering Friendship - Tarielle feels Jomell has turned his back on her and other friends. *Navoe Eke: Growing Friendship - Recent events have brought to light Tarielle's fondness for the elf. Navoe is the first elf Tarielle has ever felt friends with. Family *Anjela Sunrise (Sister) - Relative *Anabelle Sunrise (Mother) - Deceased *Raylthor Sunrise (Father) - Deceased Enemies *Celltrex: Status: Deceased. *Marticore: Hated! Status: Unknown *Garodin Silversmith: Betrayed! Status: '''Apparently a Cultist. *Alvilda Ashellia Hated! '''Status: Tarielle feels very betrayed by this woman. Although she thought something was odd about her, Alvi had earned tari's trust not long before abandoning the kingdom and allying herself with the Vanguard of Duskwood. Love Tarielle has not yet fallen in love with anyone, having only ever had slight crushes. She is secretly waiting for that special someone to come along. Quotes "I hereby pledge myself to restoring your faith. And I will not give up." Said to Michael Dellore, in a private conversation. "Today we have suffered a great loss. But you must rise above this, and your doubts." Said to Dellore after Garodin, Alvilda, Jomell and some others left Arathor. "...What are you...?" Spoken to Kyra, the first time they met. "Yes, Ma'am" To Anaei. Will often be heard. "If you don't leave me alone, I -really- -will- hit you!" Spoken not too long before smacking a tramp in the face, at stormwind. "...Yes, And now I release you from this darkness!" Spoken in reply to "You can't do this! Tarielle!! I am your Mother!", just before Tarielle plunged Eldarion's sword into Anabelle's (Tarielle's Mother) Heart! Category:Arathorians Category:Females Category:Priests Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Sunrise Category:Noble Category:Lordaeron